AKB48 Members
Introduction 1st - 3rd Generation is what we know as the Original Teams (1st Gen: Team A, 2nd Gen: Team K, 3rd Gen: Team B). Later on, when more auditions were held, all the future successful candidates would take part of a in-training team of members that would work as sub and under for the official members in various activities (mostly the Theater Performances). And finally, when any of the official members would graduate, a girl would be promoted to fill the space. This group of girls was called AKB48 SEED. The term was dropped later on and changed to Kenkyuusei Members (Research Students). After more auditions were held and eventually more generations were created, the Kenkyuusei started to perform by themselves in the theater on their own stage. In 2009 the Team Kenkyuusei was created. Since then, the Kenkyuusei had more presence in the group, even being part of Senbatsu and appearing on TV shows. After the 2012 Tokyo Dome Team Shuffle, the Kenkyuusei rarely subbed for members of Team A, Team K, and Team B at theater shows any longer. This was because those teams had over 16 members, and since only 16 could perform at once, there was usually a surplus of members to perform. However, until the AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri Team 4 only had 16 members, so whenever a Team 4 member could not perform a Kenkyuusei would fill her place. Besides the regular auditions, AKB48 also participates in the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi to recruit new members. They also had a special audition to recruit Team 8 members. Team 8, having one member from each prefecture, holds separated auditions everytime a member graduates. AKB48 also has Kennin Members, after the AKB48 12th Anniversary Shuffle, no sister group members hold Kennin positions on AKB48. Instead, all members of Team 8 are Kennin members, being members of two teams on the same group. AKB48 Original Teams * Bolded names indicate members, which are still active in AKB48 or one of the sister groups * Italicized names indicate members with pending graduations * The members' pictures are of members who are still active in AKB48 and are listed in accordance to the alphabetical order of members in each generation '1st Generation (Original Team A)' * Announced October 2005. * 21 members formed Team A on October, 2005. 3 members formed Team B on December, 2006. Members (21): Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Kyungri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora * Now in Team B (1): Choi Hyojung * Now Graduated (20): Park Kyungri, Park Minha, Yoon Bora, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Han Seungyeon, Kim Taeyeon, Park Gyuri, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Kim Ahyoung, Jessica Jung, Lee Jihyun, Shin Bora, Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Shin Hyejeong, Bae Juhyun, Kim Yongsun '2nd Generation (Original Team K)' * Announced February 2006. * 17 members formed Team K on February, 2006. Members (17): Euna Kim, Im Jinah, Jeon Minju, Jung Soyeon, Kim Dasom, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Hyunah, Kwon Mina, Kwon Sohyun, Kwon Yuri, Lee Hyeri, Lee Sunny, Miyauchi Haruka, Moon Byulyi, Park Sojin, Seo Yuna, Son Jihyun * Now Graduated (17): Kwon Sohyun, Lee Sunny, Park Sojin, Kim Hyunah, Kwon Yuri, Jeon Minju, Seo Yuna, Kim Dasom, Euna Kim, Im Jinah, Kwon Mina, Lee Hyeri, Kim Hyoyeon, Miyauchi Haruka, Son Jihyun, Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi '3rd Generation (Original Team B)' * Announced December 9, 2006. * 13 members formed Team B on December, 2006. Members (13): Ahn Heeyeon, Choi Sooyoung, Jeon Jiyoon, Jeong Eunji, Jo Sojin, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Bora, Kim Minji, Noh Yiyoung, Park Chorong, Wendy Son, Yoon Bomi * Now in Team B (1): Park Chorong * Now Graduated (12): Jeon Jiyoon, Noh Yiyoung, Jo Sojin, Choi Sooyoung, Kim Bora, Ahn Heeyeon, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son, Kim Minji, Jung Wheein, Yoon Bomi, Kang Seulgi AKB48 SEEDs / Kenkyuusei (4th Gen - 16th Gen) '4th Generation' * Announced May 26, 2007. Members (10): Ahn Jiyoung, Hyun Seunghee, Im Nayeon, Kim Mihyun, Kim Namjoo, Kim Sojung, Lee Siyeon, Oh Seunghee, Park Jeonghwa, Woo Hyelim * Now in Team B (2): Im Nayeon, Kim Sojung * Now Graduated (8): Woo Hyelim, Ahn Jiyoung, Lee Siyeon, Kim Namjoo, Park Jeonghwa, Hyun Seunghee, Kim Mihyun, Oh Seunghee '5th Generation' * Announced October 6, 2007 Members (8): Cho Miyeon, Choi Yuna, Han Dong, Kim Yoohyeon, Park Jihyo, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah * Now in Team K (1): Choi Yuna * Now in Team B (1): Cho Miyeon * Now Graduated (6): Han Dong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jihyo, Yoo Shiah, Kim Yoohyeon '6th Generation' * Announced April 2008. Members (4): Hirai Momo, Kim Chungha, Kim Jiho, Kim Nayoung * Now in Team K (1): Kim Jiho * Now Graduated (3): Kim Nayoung, Kim Chungha, Hirai Momo '7th Generation' * Announced December 2008. Members (6): Jeon Somin, Jung Jinsol, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Lee Yoobin, Myoui Mina * Now Graduated (6): Jeon Somin, Lee Yoobin, Kim Chanmi, Jung Jinsol, Myoui Mina, Jung Yerin '8th Generation' * Announced April 2009. Members (6): Baek Yebin, Cho Haseul, Choi Yujin, Ki Heehyun, Kim Chaewon, Lee Jooeun * Now Graduated (4): Baek Yebin, Choi Yujin, Ki Heehyun, Cho Haseul * Former Kenkyuusei (2): Kim Chaewon, Lee Jooeun '9th Generation' * Announced September 20, 2009. Members (10): Chang Seungyeon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Lee Kaeun, Son Naeun, Yoon Chaekyung * Now in Team A (2): Chonnasorn Sajakul, Lee Kaeun * Now in Team B (1): Jung Haerim * Now Graduated (7): Son Naeun, Chang Seungyeon, Yoon Chaekyung, Jung Mimi, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee '10th Generation' * Announced March 31, 2010. Members (7): Jang Yeeun, Ji Suyeon, Kim Jisoo, Kim Yewon, Liu Xiening, Oh Hayoung, Park Jiwon * Now in Team A (2): Jang Yeeun, Oh Hayoung * Now in Team K (1): Park Jiwon * Now Graduated (4): Kim Jisoo, Ji Suyeon, Kim Yewon, Liu Xiening '11th Generation' * Announced July 24, 2010 Members (7): Ha Sooyoung, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Sojin, Jeon Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Minnie Nicha Yontararak * Now in Team K (1): Minnie Nicha Yontararak * Now in Team B (1): Kim Dahyun * Now Graduated (5): Jang Sojin, Jeon Soyeon, Ha Sooyoung, Kim Jennie, Hwang Eunbi '12th Generation' * Announced April 2011 Members (10): Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Kim Sohee, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Kwon Chaewon, Lee Gahyeon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Song YuQi * Now in Team A (4): Choi Yewon, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Song YuQi * Now Graduated (6): Kim Sohee, Roseanne Park, Kwon Chaewon, Elkie Chong, Seo Soojin, Lee Gahyeon '13th Generation' * Announced September 24, 2011. Members (11): Choi Yuju, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Yoon Songhee * Now in Team A (3): Jung Yiyeon, Kim Jiwoo, Lee Naeun * Now in Team K (4): Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Lee Yukyung, Yoon Songhee * Now in Team B (1): Kwon Eunbin * Now Graduated (3): Lalisa Manoban, Son Chaeyoung, Choi Yuju '14th Generation' * Announced July 2012. Members (7): Choi Yoonah, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Uhm Jungwoo * Now in Team A (1): Heo Jiwon * Now in Team K (2): Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi * Now in Team B (1): Choi Yoonah * Now in Team 4 (3): Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Uhm Jungwoo '15th Generation' * Announced May, 2013 Members (12): Kang Mina, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Lee Simyeong, Wang Chingyi, Wang Yiren, Yang Hyesun, Yeh Shuhua | Kim Doyeon, Son Hyejoo (joined the group on 2013/10/28) | Jo Serim, Kato Kokoro (joined the group on 2014/04/14) * Now in Team K (1): Kim Suyun * Now in Team B (2): Son Hyejoo, Wang Chingyi * Now in Team 4 (3): Kang Mina, Wang Yiren, Yeh Shuhua * Now Graduated (6): Lee Simyeong, Jo Serim, Kim Minji, Kim Doyeon, Yang Hyesun, Kato Kokoro '16th Generation' * Announced December 8, 2016 Members (15): Cho Hyeyeon, Choi Yeori, Choi Yerim, Han Eunji, Jung Jisoo, Kang Minju, Kang Sihyeon, Kang Soeun, Kim Sookyung, Lee Seojeong, Lee Seoryoung, No Hyojung, Sato Minami, Yamane Suzuha, Yamauchi Mizuki * Now in Team A (3): No Hyojung, Sato Minami, Yamane Suzuha * Now in Team K (3): Kim Sookyung, Kang Minju, Kang Sihyeon * Now in Team B (2): Choi Yeori, Lee Seojeong * Now in Team 4 (6): Choi Yerim, Han Eunji, Jung Jisoo, Kang Soeun, Lee Seoryoung, Yamauchi Mizuki * Now Graduated (1): Cho Hyeyeon Draft Members '1st Generation' * Announced November 10, 2013 Members (6): Goto Moe, Kamikokuryo Moe, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Shimoguchi Hinana * Now in Team K (1): Shimoguchi Hinana * Now in Team B (3): Kamikokuryo Moe, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata * Now in Team 4 (1): Min Karin * Now Graduated (1): Goto Moe '2nd Generation' * Announced May 10, 2015 Members (7): Hirokawa Mao, Hiwatashi Yui, Huang Ziting, Jo Sugyeong, Kim Minju, Myeong Hyeongseo, Yamabe Ayu * Now in Team A (1): Kim Minju * Now in Team B (1): Yamabe Ayu * Now in Team 4 (2): Hirokawa Mao, Jo Sugyeong * Now Graduated (3): Huang Ziting, Myeong Hyeongseo, Hiwatashi Yui '3rd Generation' * Announced January 21, 2018 Members (14): Abe Haruno, Go Ahra, Jeong Dahyun, Kang Yejin, Kang Yeseo, Katsuno Rise, Kim Jimin, Kim Minjung, Kim Sohee, Kitagawa Rio, Lee Jaehee, Park Chaerin, Saito Haruna, Seo Yunkyoung * Now in Team A (3): Kang Yejin, Kim Jimin, Kim Minjung * Now in Team K (2): Katsuno Rise, Seo Yunkyoung * Now in Team B (2): Kitagawa Rio, Saito Haruna * Now in Team 4 (2): Abe Haruno, Jeong Dahyun * Now in Team Kenkyuusei (5): Go Ahra, Kang Yeseo, Kim Sohee, Lee Jaehee, Park Chaerin Kennin Members '1st Generation' * Announced March 26, 2015 Members (4): Iikubo Haruna, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Nakano Ikumi * Concurrency Ended (4): Iikubo Haruna, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Nakano Ikumi '2nd Generation' * Announced December 8, 2017 Members (20): Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kanemura Miku, Kawata Hina, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Matsudaira Riko, Miyata Manamo, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Seki Yumiko, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Utada Hatsuka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui * Concurrency Ended (20): Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kanemura Miku, Kawata Hina, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Matsudaira Riko, Miyata Manamo, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Seki Yumiko, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Utada Hatsuka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui Special Audition 'AKB48 Taiwan Audition' * Announced October 2015 * Now in Team A (1): Ma Chia-Ling 'AKB48 China Audition' * Announced March 2016 * Now in Team Kaigai (2): Cheng Xiao, Wu Xuan Yi Team 8 Toyota Members * Announced April 2014. Members (30): Abe Mei, Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Iikubo Haruna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Miyata Manamo, Nakano Ikumi, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui | Utada Hatsuka (joined the group on 2015/4/3) | Kanemura Miku, Kawata Hina (joined the group on 2016/4/3) | Matsudaira Riko, Seki Yumiko (joined the group on 2017/4/3) | Hamagishi Hiyori, Morita Hikaru, Tomita Suzuka, Watanabe Miho, Yoo Jiwon (joined the group on 2018/4/3) * Now in Team 8 (27): Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Miyata Manamo, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui, Utada Hatsuka, Kanemura Miku, Kawata Hina, Matsudaira Riko, Seki Yumiko, Hamagishi Hiyori, Morita Hikaru, Tomita Suzuka, Watanabe Miho, Yoo Jiwon * Now Graduated (3): Abe Mei, Iikubo Haruna, Nakano Ikumi By Team 'Team A Members' 'Team K Members' 'Team B Members' 'Team 4 Members' 'Team 8 Members' Kenkyuusei Members